


Horned Hyena

by inappropriatefangirlneeds



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, GobblepotHalloween2016, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, gobblepot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inappropriatefangirlneeds/pseuds/inappropriatefangirlneeds
Summary: I started this last year so the context is Oswald and Jim at the beginning of S2. Oswald is still happy about being King of Gotham and hosts a Halloween Party. He invites Jim, who does attend the party for a certain reason but stays for another.





	1. Höllensturz

The second time Jim Gordon got invited by Oswald Cobblepot was different. The black card stood out against the white of his paper work. Jim did not knew whether Oswald had been at the precinct during his absence and had not bothered with waiting for him or someone of his men had placed the card on his table. It had the same dimensions, the same shiny black but this time there was another engraving. "Penguin" In dark red curved letters. Inside there were little words. Only a date a place and a short notice that festive attire was encouraged but not mandatory. Jim guessed the guest list was exclusive enough for everyone to know what this was about and who was inviting them. October the 31st, who knew, the mob celebrated Halloween. Jim wondered if Falcone had hosted an annual Halloween party back in his days. He had not much time for further thoughts since Harvey approached his table with big steps. Jim tried to quickly slip the invitation under one of the files but Harvey caught him.

_"Ah a a a .. I´ve already seen it and you are going there."_

_"Harv .. "_

_"Don´t you but me no buts, you should have already consulted him about the Red Hyena, this is slowly but surely getting out of hand."_

Harvey had a point. They were not a single step closer to solving their current case and the minced bodies were piling up. Fish Mooney´s absence started to show. No doubt Harvey was a great policeman and Jim still watched with silent admiration whenever Harvey went out into the streets to collect information but there were some pieces of information that just could not be obtained that way. That was the point where Harvey would have paid Fish a visit. Jim suspected there had been more visits than those necessary but Harvey was still secretive about this part of their relationship. He often wondered how Harvey and Fish had started. Surely Mooney had not waddled into the GCPD handing Harvey a party invitation. Surely Fish never had worn a party hat either. Probably Harvey would never tell him. Whatever their connection had been, it was enough to make Harvey even more resentful. He had never made a secret out of his disdain for Oswald Cobblepot and after Fish´s disappearance this did not change. What changed was that Harvey couldn´t act as their connection to the mob anymore. This was on Jim now.

Of course Bullock had noticed how reluctant Jim had gotten to use his "connection." Harvey however did not know everything. This was not all about Odgen Barker. Although Harvey had never mentioned it Jim was sure he had picked up the talk about that by now. Jim figured that was a luxury he only had because he had not broached the subject of Harvey´s secret after snatching it out of Loeb´s claws further. That was probably the only reason Harvey did not condemn him for Barker but Jim was actually a little bit surprised that Harvey had not once taunted him about it. " _See .. Nice guy does not work in Gotham .. told ya boy scout."_  
Anyway that was not everything. Harvey did not know that the more Jim had noticed how he gravitated towards that little man the more he tried to pull back. At least he told himself so. When his bullet killed Barker it should have been the wake up call for him to undo all ties. Oswald committing a crime while doing a favor for him was one thing, Jim killing for Oswald was another. It had been self defense, but still. He should have left this unholy alliance long ago, but he had not. Jim had tried to convince himself conspiring with the new King of Gotham was a necessity. A necessity for him to be able to do something, to change Gotham and to keep his promise to the young Bruce Wayne. That probably even was true, but if it was worth the price, or by any means a right thing to do, well who knows? Jim brushed this thought out of his mind once more. Another thought that Jim tried to get out of his mind was that Oswald in his new chair had been quite a sight. As much as he had feared what the visit would bring Jim had felt drawn to the small man in the big wooden throne. Oswald had still looked up to him but Jim had not liked too much that there was a quite different glistening in his eyes than the one he was used too.  
Jim wondered if Oswald ever had seen something in his own eyes as well. He hoped not. The first time Jim had consciously noticed that troubling pull was when "Peter Humboldt" had shown up in his home. He had been worried that Barbara would find out what he had done but he could have explained that. However he could not even explain it to himself why he was so relieved to see that man. To see him alive and breathing. Near him. Trying to be a good "friend". Oswald being back in Gotham had been a disaster, yet he had been so glad that he hadn´t gotten swallowed by the sea.  Jim could not help it, he tried to rationalize his thoughts by claiming he was simply relieved that he was not responsible for him drowning but that was not all. Jim still did not knew whether Oswald had suspected the real reason why he had pressed so much closer into him than probably necessary down in the street. He just had to get his hands onto him. Feel that he really was there. As often as he had stopped Harvey laying hand on one of the suspects he could not stop himself from getting his own hands on Oswald. That alone should have been reason enough for Jim to avoid Oswald. He clearly had some bad influence on him. After Barker he was determined to undo the ties but Harvey was stitching them together right now. Did he have a choice? A chance?

 _"Jim"_ Harvey´s tone bore something threatening.

_"Alright, I´ll go there. I´ll ask about the Hyena .. but I´m not going to wear a costume."_

_"What a shame, I figured you would make a good slutty cop"_

_"Shut up"_

Jim felt like he had just screwed his coffin shut, in more than one way.


	2. Morning Star

It could have been his coronation, a very private moment but Oswald felt like he had reached the point where he could truly claim his title. The horns he had just put onto his head were the visual proof. After all he had gone through he had won. Oswald was standing in front of his mirror, a satisfied grin spreading over his face. The costume was marvelous. Just fitting for the King of Gotham. He was glad that he had insisted on the more expensive satin for his cape. Almost like liquid was the movement of the fabric. It had just a little subtle shimmer to it, which went well with the ruby in his jewelry but did not distract from it. The shade of his cape was a rich dark red and Oswald let his fingers brush over the embroidery he had asked for. It was almost the same tone of red, the ornament would only be visible to people standing close to him. Oswald wanted the cape to stand out with simplicity in contrast to his suit. The cut was quite similar to his usual attire just a tad bit over the top for daily wear and those shades of blood red and black certainly were a variety to his normal suits. The red brocade of his vest felt lusciously soft. He would keep this tailor.

When Oswald had decided what costume he would wear he had collected some visual material. It was astounding to what places his new position gave him access too. King of Hell, King of Gotham a fitting pick. The devil had changed his face and appearance remarkably throughout the centuries, as several artist´s works showed. For a while Oswald had contemplated to go with the simple white suit. He would stand out but it was such a nonchalant option and when had he ever been a man of understatement. He would not start with that now. Looking at the reflection in the mirror he was glad he had went with this version. The horns really suited him. He had commissioned them from a local costume designer. Oswald had seen her work on Fish´s stage some time. The wood cut depicting the classic visual of Baphomet was still on his desk, they had let him walk through the door with it, maybe he would just keep it. Oswald liked the imagery but going though the pictures Oswald had made up his mind. He wanted something a little different. Something broader, more massive and powerful. More like some of the the parkelj, diabel or krampus he remembered. Some of them had rather thin horns too, some even the horns of cows but some carried the horns of creatures that inhabited the mountains, like the alpine ibex. Those were the ones that he remembered best. Eventually Oswald picked a design that resembled the horn of a ram. He ordered them painted in black and red and durable. The handwork he got was impressive. The horns were not only beautifully crafted but very sturdy yet surprisingly light. Oswald did not expect any problems wearing them the whole evening. It would be a wonderful evening. No question. No matter who finally decided to attend it and who would not. For all he knew the invitation might have even gotten lost. Buried under files of the recent case. Oswald took the trident. It went well with the horns, he had given the artist a free hand in this matter. What could go wrong with a trident anyway? Still apparently his wording had not been unambiguous. Obviously the artist deemed a tail part of "the usual accessory". Red leather woven like a bull whip but shaped to resemble a devil´s tail was part of the package. It could be attached to a belt. However well made Oswald instantly had decided he would not wear it. Instead he let it hang over the back of the chair. There was little to nothing formidable about a tail and he intended to impress tonight. In order to attend to his duties as host for the evening Oswald tore his eyes from the mirror. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think!


	3. Limbus

There was even more muscle on display than when he had first visited Oswald in his new lair. This time however he could skip the part where he had to convince them to let him in. The invitation instantly opened him the broad doors. Jim was surprised. The whole place was decorated. Not that it did not have a special touch of sinister anyway but someone had done his best to get the Halloween theme going in there. It seemed there was also a pretty decent party going on. A lot of the guests were younger than he expected them to be at a mob party. Initially Jim had planned to come at the beginning and get out as quick as possible but work had delayed him. 

The entrance area was rather calm and equipped with a few comfortable lounges. Some guests where chatting on them. Jim passed through a room with loud music and harsh lighting. A couple of dancers caught his eye. Their bodies were painted to resemble skeletons, and with how close they danced it was a wonder that the paint did not rub off. Jim deemed it unlikely that Oswald was to be found in this room so he continued his way. Most guests wore costumes, or probably had a rather eccentric clothing style anyway. When Jim scanned the space looking for Oswald´s face he noticed that there were a lot of masked people. Some wearing a disguise that would have been appropriate to the opera ball but some more gruesome as well. A guest hidden completely under the attire of a plague doctor walked past him. Jim wondered how many politician´s faces he would recognize without those masks. Maybe he should have thought about that too. Anyway, it was too late to dress up or to hide. One of the waiters offered him a range of cocktails, which judging by their color followed the Halloween theme. Jim declined and continued his way until he saw Oswald. 

Jim had to swallow. Oswald was dressed as the devil. How fitting, he thought. It was an opulent ensemble, topped with a pair of impressive horns. That was a sight that Jim had not expected. He froze when Oswald lifted his head and looked straight at him. Jim anticipated seeing him waddle through the room and greet him, thank him for coming. Nothing like that happened. Oswald simply moved his attention back to his dialog partner. Jim was sure he had seen and recognized him, he figured that meant he would have to wait. Well deserved, he hadn´t been too grateful back when Oswald had directed all his attention onto him, hadn´t he. He started to miss this. Not that Jim thought that killing Odgen Barker had any good aspect, he really did not but he had expected to at least get some bonus points with Oswald. There surely were no more debts he had to worry about. Yet it seemed he was wrong. With every passing minute Jim started to miss old times more and more. Oswald´s conversation did not end before almost half an hour had passed. Jim´s relieve at the man walking away was only short lived. When Oswald continued to talk with some other guests Jim finally accepted one of the glasses of champagne he was offered. At least that one did not look like some witches brew. Soon Jim gave up checking his watch and used the time to observe the party guests but his eyes were always drawn back to the black and red figure. The cape flowed elegantly with every motion. And it seemed Oswald had acquired a new set of demeanor. Probably came with being King of Gotham. Oswald was running the whole show here, no wonder his appearance was one of confidence. Still the patronizing hand on his guest´s shoulder looked a little awkward. His gaze however seemed to be strangely piercing this evening.  Jim allowed his own eyes to wander over the doubtless expensive fabric for a moment. He was sure that his suit had a tighter fit than usually. Jim could perceive more of his bodies contours, with exception of his back hidden under the red cape. The thought about how much of a shame that was, was one of those Jim tried his best to suppress.  


The second glass of champagne was long empty when Oswald ended his talk and let his eyes wander over the room until he locked eyes with Jim again. As if he was making sure he had not overlooked anyone more important than the detective. Finally he went up to him. Oswald´s attire was even more impressive while approaching him, especially those horns on his head. Broad and heavy. They made him look very determined, slightly threatening even. His eyes seemed to go right through him and Jim felt slightly trapped. The dim light and occasional fog did not help. Jim did not even want to try guessing in what mess this visit would get him into. It might have been the real devil himself approaching him. 

_"Jim, my old friend"_

The sudden hint of sulfur and burnt ashes in the air made Jim wonder if he was imagining the smell or if Oswald had actually bothered to find the perfect perfume to accompany his look. 

_"You arrived late"_

_"I still had work"_   A sorry lingered on Jim´s lips but did not make it over them. Being so close to Oswald he could suddenly see the fine line of eyeliner. That was the secret. Jim tried to suppress the little curl that was about to form on his lips. To be honest it suited him and thinking of Oswald applying it lessened his feeling of impending doom a bit.

Oswald gestured into the busy room: " _One of Falcone´s traditions I decided to keep. We all have had some turbulent months behind us and after all you have to keep your family happy, the new and the old one. What would be better than some festivities for that. What do you think?"_

 _"Impressive",_ Jim choked out while wondering if Oswald´s use of the word friend was as liberal as the one of family.

Oswald´s face showed the hint of a smile but darkened when Jim spoke again. 

_"Can I talk to you?"_

_"Well I´m here detective, talk."_

_"I´d rather not discuss this in public."_

Oswald sighed dramatically but turned around to lead the way.

_"Jim Gordon, always about business. How about you just enjoy the celebrations for once."_

Jim followed the flowing red fabric to one of the rooms in the back. A very muscular mummy with a golden trident opened the door for them. Oswald quickly crossed the room and dropped himself into a padded chair behind a big desk. It looked more comfortable but still almost as impressive as the wooden chair he had seen him in last time. On second thought the impressive sight probably was more owed to the costume than the chair. Jim suddenly remembered Oswald´s leg. It was late, he must have been on his feet all evening. Maybe he had just agreed to the talk because he could use a little break. Jim hated being in the position of the suppliant. Their last encounter had been rough, he did not expect this one being more pleasant. 

Oswald closed a few files on his desk and Jim made a show of not looking at them.

_"Uh, you can get the chair, if you want"_

Jim looked into the direction in which Oswald had pointed. The mentioned chair was near a broad stand alone mirror. When Jim turned round to get it he suddenly got very aware of the massive bed that was in the room. A bedspread was covering it neatly but could not fully hide the disheveled sheets under it. Oswald probably did not live here but he must haven been sleeping in this room. The king of Gotham had just brought him into his private chamber. Maybe this was because all other rooms were fully occupied with the party. Jim´s mind came up with a few other reasons but he had a task here. More distractions than the obvious ones were not welcome. After quickly fetching the chair  Jim sat down. Since there was a thick leather cord draped over the piece of furniture he did not lean back. Oswald still showed himself as if he was occupied with his files, it seemed he was making a habit out of letting Jim wait. But thankfully this time the wait was short. 

_"So, Detective Gordon, what is it that you want to talk about under the cover of privacy."_

_"Ah, the Red Hyena."_

_"Yes"_

_"Have you heard about him"_

_"Yes I have, just like every citizen of Gotham has."_

_"Well, the investigations only lead to dead ends so far, so if you have any information .. "_

_"Oh, are you asking for another favor, Jim?"_

Jim swallowed.  _"It´s, I´m not asking you to do anything but every tad bit of information would help us"_

_"See Jim, the thing is information, information is mostly what runs this business here and sharing such a valuable resource is not something to be done carelessly."_

_"Okay, what, what do you ask in return for the favor."_

Jim was tired. He had come here, he had asked he could as well go the full way. Again.

 _"Oh Jim, Jim, Jim, Jim, don´t you see."_ Oswald´s slender fingers tipped slightly onto his horns. _"The devil does not do favors. And you and me, I don´t think the favors thing has worked out well anyway, hasn´t it; but you are on the right track here, asking for something particular in return, that´s not actually a favor, that is more like a .. deal. Isn´t it."_

Jim grew a little frustrated. Despite the bitter undertone Oswald was having too much fun letting him dangle; what did it matter what they called it?  This had been way much easier when Oswald had contacted him, almost stalked him to give him some "important" information. But he figured he was on thin ice with the King of Gotham right now. 

_"A deal then"_

How much worse could it get considering what he had already done. Hadn´t he already sealed a deal with the devil to get his job back?

_"Good, so we have a deal."_

_"Wait, what is it that you want me to do?"_

_"Oh we will find something, I´m sure of that Jim, since you are such a good friend."_

Jim was not sure if he liked the smile that spread over Cobblepot´s face. It looked even more mischievous with his current attire.  Jim refrained from pointing out that not telling him gave their arrangement more the character of a favor again. Surely Oswald would not appreciate that. His speech patterns were still clear but maybe Oswald has had a few of those cocktails, to the cost of his logic. Jim could just go right now. Leave the room, turn his back to Oswald. Cancel the whole thing. Harvey would be pissed for sure but that was not the problem. What choice did he have but to stay. He needed to put a stop to the killings. He could not see one more jar filled with body parts and liquids.

_"So, Detective Gordon, tell me what is it that you want to know about the Red Hyena"_

_"Everything, basically. We don´t really have any clue, the victims seem to be completely unrelated and .."_

_"Oh Jim, I would have thought you would have found out by now."_

_"Found out what?"_

_"It´s not the victims."_

_"What is it then?"_

_"You can´t find any connections about the victims because there is not any, there is no motive you could deduce"_

_"Then what is there?"_

_"Patience Jim, I hear the crime scenes were devastated, vandalized even."_

_"Yes, It took Ed quite some time to find all the remains in the mess, even more to puzzle them together."_

_"The mess as you call it. That´s what it is about. It should mask what´s missing. What the Hyena took with him. The killings, that´s just entertainment. A little fun while working. Probably, the more I think about it maybe even distraction for you."_

Jim huffed a little.

_"I haven´t followed every case, after all there is more important things on my schedule but it is likely that there are more vandalized crime scenes without bodies. You should look into them and then surely even you will see what this supply hunt is for."_

_"Just tell me"_

_"Oh Jim, I trust you and your capable partner to find that out yourselves and I am convinced you will catch the criminal, put him behind bars and make Gotham a safe city again."_

That was very little. Jim tried to hide his disappointment. Well actually, it could be true. So far they had been looking for a manic serial killer not someone on a shopping spree. Why couldn´t Oswald just tell him what this was about? Jim´s frustration grew. Oswald obviously knew more but decided to keep it from him. Without reason. This favour, deal, whatever was probably going to cost him quite a lot it should better be worth it.

_"Why won´t you just tell me?"_

_"Oh Detective, If I do all your work now will the GCPD put me on their pay roll?"_

_"Fine, no deal then."_

Jim actually flinched when Cobblepot´s hand slammed on the table. He rose from his chair and went over to Jim.

_"Friend, don´t push my patience."_

_"That´s basically nothing you gave me, I won´t do who knows what in return for nothing."_

_"It´s all you need. And without this "nothing", Detective, you would be back down to a real nothing in your investigations."_

There was it again. The urge to get his hands onto Oswald. Jim had laid hands on some suspects recently. He was not proud of it but it had happened several times. He hadn´t been able to decipher the look on Harvey´s face the first times it had happened. Pride, resignation, disappointment, understanding? Some surprise had surely been there. If Jim was honest with himself now it happened so frequently he could call it a habit but with Oswald the punch did not came as naturally. Because of his position? Because of the mummy guard in front of the door? Instead of breaking a nose he fisted his hands into Oswald´s lapels. Probably not such a good idea to mess up his costume either, but there he was fingers digging into the fabric. Thin ice be damned. 

_"You already had me kill for you, I won´t do such a thing again."_

_"All I asked for was the money. The collection of a debt. The murder was convenient, if a little dramatic maybe, that is true but I never asked you to do that."_

_"You knew it would .."_

_"I told you Jim, I am not a fortune teller, if you were so kind to let go now"_

The collected tone startled Jim. The last time he has had Oswald in a similar grip he had been shaking. Trembling almost. He hadn´t been in fear for his well being back then either, since he had gestured his gorilla to stay back but his reaction had been very different from now. Now it was .. less emotional, less everything.

 _"I should .. "_ Jim´s voice bore more threat than he had intended.

_"What James? Punch me? Should have killed me yourself in the hospital instead of giving me a chance to escape?"_

Ah, there was the emotion, a different one than what he missed but still. The words were more spit than spoken.

_"Last time you came here trying to tell me I owe you for you saving me from Maroni´s men, while indeed you left me there to get killed by them. That´s not how this is going to work Jim, you can´t just grab and take and give nothing back."_

Jim´s hands unclenched from the fabric.

_"I did not leave you in there to get killed"_

_"Lies"_ Oswald´s voice was full of spite, his mimic even more dismaying in his current attire.

_"I did not leave you in there to get killed, you have to believe me this,  but I can´t just go out and commit crimes for you"_

Jim could not let go of Oswald fully. His hands still lingered on the costume. This was not the shaking umbrella boy he had pushed into the water. Oswald was looking straight into his face. There was no attempt to fight Jim, not even to flee his grip like he just knew he would not get hurt anyway. When had the wide eyes that used to look at him changed so much? Jim almost admired the sternness with which Oswald was facing him right now, the picture of confidence he had paraded outside. It had been a bewitching sight. Yet he missed how it had been. Not that he wanted to terrify Oswald, it was just, he did not like the turn of their relationship much. He did not like the way his voice had sounded when he had him accused of letting him get killed either. The anger in his words couldn´t fully mask the pain behind them. The disappointment.

_"Oswald, I would not risk my life to spare yours just to get you killed soon after. I tried to get everyone out there alive and I .. I would have not forgiven myself if my actions would have lead to Maroni killing you."_

_"Even if I would believe you, Detective Gordon you keep misusing our friendship and you are just doing it again, right in that moment."_

Jim did not know exactly why but it was important that Oswald believed him. Believed that he did not wished or had intended his death. It was just .. not true. He probably really had what he needed for his case, he could just walk away but he could not let this stand in the room.

_"I´m not lying, I´m .."_

_"You are .. coming in here again, late, taking and giving nothing back. That is unacceptable, friend. If this behavioral pattern of your´s continues I am afraid we have to part ways, which for you Detective means that you might have to start to worry about a few things."_

Jim did not knew what bothered him more the parting ways or the thinly veiled threat. Unacceptable that´s what it was indeed. Both of it. Asseverations about his motives in the hospital did not seem to faze Oswald in any way if Oswald was threatening him like that. Him wanting to see Oswald dead did not contain any truth but after all he could see why Oswald considered their relationship one sided. After all what Jim had to do did not weigh as much in his world than it did for a cop. Jim sighed. He was giving in, he could not pull back anymore. Didn´t want to. The only thing left to do was to win the king´s favour back. He had to give. It was as easy as that. The only solution. The ice was nearly cracked he could as well just jump. 

_"Fine. What´s my part of the deal then."_

_"Glad you are coming to your senses. So we do have a deal.."_

_"Just tell me, what is it, what do you want?"_

Oswald put a hand over Jim´s patting it slowly before he began to speak.

_"Friend, I am sure there will be a way to put your talents to use."_

Jim saw a satisfied grin spread over Oswald´s face while he blinked with both of his eyes. Jim was not keen to hear what his part of the deal would be but he was not ready to break ties with that man in any ways either. Assault, murder, corruption every possible crime lingered threateningly in the back of Jim´s mind and the thought of being held responsible for Barker was terrifying but right now it was the thought of the man under his hands slipping out of his grip that made his guts clench. It was the pain in his voice and the missing tremble in his body. Jim had never wanted him to die and he did not want to part ways now. He had to give in. No pulling back this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think!


	4. Indulgence

The kiss was unexpected. Not an unpleasant surprise yet Oswald felt his whole body straining. Jim´s hands in contrast unclenched until they lay flat against his chest. Tense shoulders were dropping a little and oh so soft lips pressing against his own. Oswald was frozen in place, Jim must think he was a terrible kisser .. unless. "Talents", the touch of his hand. Oswald had wanted to continue with saying that for now he was content with Jim´s assurance and willingness to fulfill the deal and that he would contact him when he needed him, that he should not worry about it, he wanted to invite him to enjoy the festivities but seemingly Jim was thinking that this was what Oswald wanted from him. That this was his payment of the deal. He had been too affectionate before. The touch of hands when he delivered the first invitation. Surely this had been too much, Jim must have had already been suspecting something like this. Oswald pulled back. 

_"Jim, that´s, I would never expect that from you, I, I, I don´t know what you think about me but I would never put you into that kind of a position."_

As much as his heart had risen with the kiss it sank down at this realization, taking all his confidence with him. Jim could not think that he would do something so vile and low. He needed him to understand how things could not continue like before but by no means through such a thing.  


Jim just spat out a _"What?"_

_ "That´s not the kind of talent I was referring to, for all that has gone wrong, I , I would never force you into an exchange of affection."  _

_"You did not like it?"_

Before he could think properly Oswald answered that he did. Words almost as shaky as they had been when he was still holding Fish´s umbrella.  


_ "Then why did you stop"  
_

_ "Aren´t you doing this because you think that is what I want from you as your part of our deal?"  _

_ "I wish I could say that."  _

_ "Jim?"  _

_ "Well, actually, that´s a pretty good idea, a kiss surely is less trouble than anything else I could expect"  _

_ "I can surely abdicate a kiss that troubles you, friend even if it´s only a little trouble"  _

_ "That´s not what I was saying, I did not think you wanted this as payment"  _

_ "Why did you .. ?" _

_"I .. I don´t know"_  


Oswald saw Jim´s body tense again. Muscles getting tight, posture more stiff. Just like he had been when they had started their talk. Maybe Jim had really just acted upon an urge, some impulse. Oswald felt himself hold his air after speaking his next words. 

_"Did you like it?"_

 Jim´s head was lowered and his eyes were fixed on the floor when he answered. _"Yes"_

Oswald knew of what importance this was. He would have never dared to really wish for as much as this. Of course he had pictured this kind of moment, always knowing that Jim would not exactly have an overly easy time with it. He could have seen Jim take him but be in denial or even disgust afterwards. Lately he had tried to make peace with the fact that not even this was going to happen. This "yes" right now made him feel how he had when handing Jim the first invitation. He owed the man so much and yet he was not sure if he had went so far out of his way to safe his life if it had been anyone else than Jim. With anyone else it would have been convenient to have Falcone get rid of him. With anyone else he would not have let him walk over himself so often. Jim was different. Back then at the GCPD Oswald had been shaking inwardly only because of the expectation of meeting him at the party, maybe even having a drink with him. The anger at Jim refusing his invitation had burned but now, he had not been denied. This simple yes, as quietly as it was spoken gave him a new kind of confidence. Jim had kissed him, not by force but by his own will and he had not disavowed it. Oswald knew he had to make something out of this now or never.

 _"Do it again."_ Oswald was surprised that his voice was steady and clear.

His hand however was trembling slightly when he put it on Jim´s shoulder. Jim had leaned in again without hesitation. This time Oswald allowed himself to really feel the kiss. Feel the softness of Jim´s lips. The increasing pressure against him. When Jim´s tongue pushed between his lips Oswald deliberately parted them. The remnants of the champagne were the first thing he tasted, after that it was all Jim. Jim´s lips on his, his tongue in his mouth. Jim´s arm flexing under his touch. Jim´s hand making its way to the back of his head and grabbing him there, dragging him even more into the kiss. It was Jim´s body pressing against his.

The kiss got sloppy and more demanding. Just when Jim nibbled on his lower lip he felt it. There was just a tiny shift but now he could feel the hardness pressing against his thigh. Undeniable. Jim Gordon was having a boner because of him. He could not even blame this on the alcohol. He could have had only one maybe two glasses of Champagne, that was not remotely enough to turn a sea cow into a mermaid. Well, he still might claim otherwise afterwards but for now Oswald had all the proof he needed. He straightened his body pushing against Jim deliberately in the motion. His grip on Jim got firmer and he took the lead on their kiss. Pushing his tongue inside Jim´s mouth his hand wandered downwards in between their bodies. He stopped for a second in front of Jim´s crotch before laying his hand over his erection. Slowly he wrapped his fingers around it as much as the clothing allowed. Oswald was not even sure where his sudden bravery came from, why his hands were not shaking nor refusing to follow his command. Then again, he had reached a point where he could finally just take what he wanted. Just demand it. This seemingly involved Jim as well. King of Gotham, for one night King of Hell and if this continued Heaven too. If his horns were his crown, what made that Jim?

When Oswald had touched him Jim had broken the kiss just to look at him with a dark clouded gaze. Oswald had never seen him like this but he could get used to it and to that pleasant shiver that ran down his spine. It was just a short moment before Jim leaped forward to kiss his throat. Oswald involuntarily raised his chin to give him more room. The tongue against his skin left the most pleasant tingling sensation, the kisses, the mouthing and the little bites felt so delicate that there was a little moan that escaped Oswald´s lips. Hearing himself like that helped him focus again. Focus on the dress shirt in front of him. His hands found the first button. Jim sighed at the loss of pressure against his cock. Oswald expected his hands to break out in a tremble or his brain being too occupied with processing the attention his neck was getting to provide him with the necessary information to open a button but neither happened. Heaven knew he had practiced this plenty of times in his imagination. The sight he was rewarded with when he dragged the shirt out of Jim´s pants was marvelous. His hand looked so pale against Jim´s more tanned skin. When he let his fingers ghost over his stomach he felt how Jim sucked in the air. It was unmissable that Jim was not on the peak of his form, the body under him was soft but no doubt there was a layer of hard muscle sill underneath. Oswald had experienced that first hand, he recalled the strong grip Jim has had him in, the feeling of his back hitting the hard wall with Jim trapping him against it and the underlying growl in his voice. The memories made his hips jerk forward, seeking much needed friction. Jim gasped against his skin the moment he felt Oswald´s erection brush his thigh. The kisses and licks came to a stop and Jim moved to look at Oswald. His hands brushed over the fabric of his vest. Oswald expected Jim to start unbuttoning it but he just stopped for a moment with his hand lingering over the buttons. For a glorious little moment Jim was just looking at him with these dark hooded eyes again. Then he dropped to his knees. 

Before Oswald knew what was happening Jim had opened his zipper, pushed down his pants and licked over the length of his cock. Oswald stumbled half a step backwards hitting the edge of his table.  Jim had moved with him and was now taking him into his mouth. Oswald blinked a few times in disbelief. His jaw fell open when Jim dragged his lips over his erection. There was a unsuppressed moan and Oswald was thankful for the loud music outside and the heavy doors of his residence. Chances were good that not even Gabe had heard him but he was afraid that he was beyond the point of caring if it would be otherwise. Jim looked upwards and Oswald caught his gaze when he started to sink down on him again. This was totally unforeseen. Oswald did not know what he had expected after the kiss but Jim Gordon giving him a blow job without even as much as asking, without any hesitation or reluctance that was unexpected but surely a pleasant surprise. Jim was bobbin on his cock now, a hand wrapped around his base in a firm grip. This was glorious. Oswald was panting heavy when Jim´s tongue flickered around the tip of his cock while his hand was moving in slow but long strokes. Tongue never stopping to tease his tip, Oswald gripped the table behind him, knuckles turning white. He almost dug his nails into the wood of the table. It would not take long if Jim would keep this up. He had longed for this. Almost since he had first seen the detective. Now it was not something he imagined behind closed eyes. It was happening.

Feeling Jim´s hand brush over his made him open his eyes and unclench the hard grip on the desk. He had not even noticed that he had closed his eyes. A bad decision decision anyway. He had missed out on the most obscene but beautiful thing he had seen. Jim´s tongue darting out and his cock disappearing into the warmth of Jim´s mouth. Completely. The motion was quick and unannounced. Oswald´s moan echoed through the room while his free hand darted forward and gripped Jim´s head. He just wanted to keep him right there. Keep the feeling of being buried deep inside him. Jim however did move back but only to take him in again. Oswald´s hips jerked and the grip on Jim´s hair tightened involuntarily. He could not help it. When Oswald thought he felt the back of Jim´s throat he was almost yanking on his hair. Jim groaned around his cock and the vibrations were just too much. Oswald could only utter a breathless "Jim" as a warning before his head fell back and his orgasm hit him. Jim did not move an inch. He stayed, lips locked around him, swallowing everything. It took Oswald some willpower to release the grip on Jim, who then moved slightly and rested his head on his thigh. The still heavy breathing of the detective felt warm against his skin.

Unable to find any words Oswald straightened his body. He was still panting himself and it was probably wise to not trust his voice. Jim moved slowly, getting back on his feet. His head was lowered, it seemed he was avoiding to look at Oswald. Oswald´s stomach clenched. Was he already getting back to his senses, back to being the Jim Gordon that would never do such a thing. Jim straightened his disheveled shirt and was about to button it back up but Oswald had to know. He had felt Jim´s arousal and if it was not regret on Jim´s side he had to give a better impression. He would not let him go without returning the favor. Not him. Not when this was something he had often dreamed about. Something that had him all flustered and kept awake at night. He put his hand over Jim´s stopping him from dressing. Oswald laid a soft kiss on the hand immediately regretting the intimate gesture but Jim moved along when he changed their positions. Now it was Jim leaning back on the table. Oswald quickly turned round to fetch his chair. It had been a long evening, his leg was killing him, although he had not wasted a single thought about it in the last minutes he knew he could not handle kneeling right now. Someday he would, someday he would kneel for that man, well if this was something up to his decision. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think!


	5. Ascendency

With the general tone of the evening the last thing Jim would have expected was that he would find himself in a position with Oswald´s head between his thighs. To be fair he had not expected to give him a blow job either. But this, this almost looked wrong. At least he did not kneel in front of him but Oswald in this attire lowering himself like that was an odd picture. Having the King of Gotham with his horns look down on him had felt much more appropriate, but who was he to complain. Wasn´t this more like the old times he missed anyway? Oswald freed his cock from his pants without further words. The strain had been almost unbearable but Jim had wanted to keep some of his pride. Sucking Oswald off was one thing, jerking himself off during doing so was another. Now he was even more glad he did not do it. Oswald had closed his mouth around him and started to take him in slowly. His eyes were closed. Have his lashes always been that long? 

The husky moan that echoed through the room completely undermined Jim´s wish to not appear needy. Fuck. Oswald did not stop until he had him swallowed fully. Jim saw his eyelids flutter but apart from this Oswald seem to take him with little difficulty. Jim felt like he could just spill himself at the sight before him. Despite his position Oswald seemed to radiate grace. Even when Jim saw his own cock stretch the man´s mouth even further in the motion of sliding out there was some undeniable elegance. Oswald wrapped his slender fingers around his base and his tongue started to flicker over his tip teasingly and soft. Well, Jim was sure otherwise this glorious thing here would already be over. A faster pace, more pressure and he would not be able to hold back.  Jim moaned when Oswald took him in again without warning. He could not see the grin that spread over Oswald´s face upon hearing this. Oswald speed up his movements gradually and Jim couldn´t take it anymore. He couldn´t prevent himself from jerking his hips forward. It took every bit of self control in order to not just fuck into the warm mouth in front of him. Just a few thrusts and he would come, he was so close. His moaning echoing through the room bore witness of how on the edge he was. 

Jim had to grab something, needed to get some hold. His hands found the horns. Jim was thankful that they were made out of something sturdy because his hands wrapped around them tight just at that spot where they connect with Oswald´s head. His fingers clenched round the ridges of the horns, brushing against strands of soft hair. Oswald did not slow down. Instead one of his hands got wrapped tightly around the base of his cock. Oswald jerking and sucking him at the same time was almost too much. When another hand started to coup his balls there was only as much time for a _"I´m gonna"_ before he felt his guts clench. Jim was glad he at least managed to do as much, since Oswald had given him a fair warning as well. He tried to collect all his strength to be able let go of this bliss but when Oswald did not pull away  Jim´s hand slipped to the back of his head, gripping a fist full of his hair while riding out his orgasm.  

Oswald´s lips were red and slightly swollen. A little drop of cum had spilled over his chin. Jim felt the urge to lean forward and lick it away but Oswald was quicker. Slender fingers collected the drop and got cleaned in a linen handkerchief. He could still just kiss him, trace his own taste in the other man´s mouth but instead Jim followed Oswald´s lead and tried to make himself representable again. He tucked himself in and started to button up his shirt once more. Oswald had just ran his hands over his suit in a smoothing way and was now occupied with restyling the hair on his back. Jim had not done much damage and a few brushing motions were enough. 

Oswald reached out for the decanter on his table and to Jim´s relief got two glasses. Jim took one of them after they were filled. No one had spoken a word and the drink was a welcomed distraction. Oswald leaned back in his chair and broke the silence after a few sips. _"That was unexpected"  "Indeed"_ Oswald looked as smug again as he had outside the door. He had seemingly aimed for a neutral tone but his self satisfaction shimmered through. He looked much more pleased than anyone who had just given a blow job should look like. _"Care to attend the rest of the festivities? You should make some time for celebrations detective."_ Jim really did not know what he would do on the mob´s Halloween party, he had already felt out of place during his whole wait. Oswald must have noticed that much. _"No, Actually, uhm work."_ It seemed the smile on Oswald´s face dropped a little. _"Very well"_ Oswald rose from his chair putting the glass back on his table. Jim felt the ice thinning again and noticed that this was a now or never situation. Once he was glad for his mouth being faster than his brain. _"Ah but I´d like to visit again, and if you care to wear festive attire then I´ll surely not complain."_ When Oswald´s brow furrowed Jim tipped on the horns. _"Suits you."_ There it was, just for a moment. That little shy and nervous smile he had seen so often.   


_"I think that can be arranged."_ Oswald´s face was back to confidence in a second but it seemed to Jim the way he looked into his eyes was less sinister and more gleeful now. However things got awkward again Jim did not know if he should kiss Oswald before leaving or not. There was no protocol on what to do after being intimate with the King of Gotham. Jim just cleared his throat. _"I uhm .. gonna leave you to your duties as host."_ Oswald just nodded and Jim made his way round the desk. When he had reached the door he heard Oswald´s voice again.  

_"Catch your hyena, Detective Gordon."_

Detective Gordon, asked himself what he had gotten himself into but for once he could not bring himself to be worried about it. Then again that´s probably how all people felt who made a deal with the devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think!  
> ________________________
> 
> This turned out quite differently from what I had in mind first and I am tempted to do a more rough one shot (including the devil´s tail) related to this. 
> 
> Also 2015 has been a great year for Halloween Fanart: Please take a look at this http://sheggy-ti.tumblr.com/post/131287447321/day-4-oswald-with-opulent-devil-costumejim-grabs and especially this (nsfw) http://gobblepot-nsfw.tumblr.com/post/131313282886/gobblepothalloween10days-day-4-oswald-with-opulent


End file.
